


Music

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN drabbles [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: CMBYN - Freeform, CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Call me by your name, Drabble, Elio Elio Elio, Elio is gifted, First Time, Growing-up, Love, Music, Other, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, Words don´t come easy to me, connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Elio discovers a way to speak.For the first time.Written for the CMBYN-Drabble-Challenge - "First time" on Tumblr.
Relationships: Elio Perlman - Relationship
Series: CMBYN drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I challenged myself and stopped at 267.  
> Lovely challenge.  
> Let me know what you think.

**Music**

He could remember every single second.

The sounds of the birds chirping in the trees, the taste of peach and apricot in his mouth, the scent of summer hanging in the air. Slow music was playing distantly from his earphones; stirring sensations inside of him he had never felt before.

Footsteps came closer, shuffling on the pebbles along the path.

“Elio.”

He looked up. His father, a gentle smile tugged on his face, that pleasant mixture of pride and love for his child surrounding him. Elio sighed deeply when his eyes caught sight of the guitar.

He stood up and slowly walked over, a grateful gaze meeting his father´s eye and he touched the wooden body of the instrument, held it cautiously, trying to get in touch with the vibes, strumming his fingers softly over the strings, enticing a first sweet chord. He smiled. His father smiled back. And then Elio sat, holding the guitar like a lover to his chest, caressing the fibres, the texture and a tiny melody escaped on its own and it turned into a prayer.

Finally he had found a way to express himself.

He, who had always been uneasy with talking, always been uncomfortable in getting his thoughts shaped - for the first time in his life this shy, beautiful boy had found a way to speak without words.

And from that day on he played.

The guitar at first.

Then the piano.

He never needed a teacher.

It struck him.

It had always been there.

People called him gifted, but Elio knew it was more.

Music had become his voice.


End file.
